britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Johnny Alpha
Carlos Ezquerra: "I made his face hard, but not as cold as Dredd — Johnny Alpha was more human. His helmet was softer too, away from the coldness of a code of laws. Choosing green, yellow and orange as the colours for his clothes, that was inspired by nature. The most dangerous creatures often have bright colours to warn other predators." Thrill-Power Overload by David Bishop. ---- Johnny Alpha (thinking): "By law, bounty-hunting is the only work mutants are allowed! People! They force us to do their dirty jobs — and then they hate us for it!" Star-Lord #3. ---- Johnny Alpha (after near-death experience): "It was... peaceful there, Wulf! Real... peaceful..." Star-Lord #13. ---- Johnny Alpha: "The trouble is, gentlemen, I'm kind of a sensitive guy... You gentlemen have been calling me all sorts of names. And when my feelings get hurt, my price goes up... Shall we say an extra 25,000 byknls for every insult?" Wulf Sternhammer: "Vulf haf been keeping der count... Tvice they call you 'mutie'... 50,000 byknls... Vunce dey call you der 'Strontium Dog' (verr bad manners) 25,000 byknls... und vunce they are being verr nasty to our friend der Gronk... anozzer 25,000 byknls." Gronk: "25,000 byknls for me! Oh, Mr Wulf, sir, it's too much!" Wulf: "Nonsense! You're worth every bit of it!" Star-Lord #21. ---- Johnny Alpha: "I might have been framed — but I haven't reached the point where I'm willing to waste fellow stronts in cold blood." 2000 AD prog 369. ---- Nelson Bunker Kreelman: "Please, Alpha! D-don't do this!" Johnny Alpha: "Too late to beg. Way too late." 2000 AD prog 384. ---- Wulf (thinking): "That Johnny! Vork, vork, vork — he never stops! Alvays he must have something to keep his mind off things — stop him brooding! All his life he has been forced to fight hatred und ignorance. Now he knows no other vay. Und peace of mind — der vun thing he vants — he can never find!" 2000 AD prog 426. ---- Mrs Keeble: "How can I ever repay you, Mr Alpha? You may be a mutant, but you're a good man!" Johnny Alpha: "Never reckoned there was any difference, Mrs Keeble." 2000 AD prog 433. ---- Harvey: "You could almost pass for normal." Johnny Alpha: "Thanks. I wouldn't want to." 2000 AD prog 446. ---- Narrator: "Two more days Johnny Alpha lasts, freezing by night, baked by day. Two more days with the body of his dead friend beside him... Two days when even his thoughts of vengeance are driven from his mind by the relentless pain. And then he dies." 2000 AD prog 465. ---- Narrator: "Each night he sleeps near the spot where Wulf died — where his blood still stains the ground... Remembering!" 2000 AD prog 467. ---- Sidney: "I always figured you for a good guy — at least compared to the other freaks!" Johnny Alpha: "That was my mistake, Sidney. Good guys finish last... ...Or like Wulf — DEAD!" 2000 AD prog 469. ---- Wulf: "Ach, Johnny! Alvays you are brooding. Vy can you not forget der past? Live a little — enjoy life!" Johnny Alpha: "Enjoy? How can I, big feller? It's my fault you're dead!" Wulf: "Vas not your fault! Vas Max Bubba!" Johnny Alpha: "You'd never have met Bubba if you hadn't decided to string along with me." Wulf: "Ja, but if ve had never met, Vulf vould have died over a thousand years ago! You see — ve didn't have it so bad!" Johnny Alpha: "You're just trying to confuse me with your crazy Viking logic!" 2000 AD prog 472. ---- Category:Quotes